


Big Black Cat

by birbisluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Panther!Tony, Shifterverse, avengers being their dorky selves, panther Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifters aren't always looked well upon, so Tony has always kept his second form secret. When the Avengers move in however, Tony decides that he's now the adoptive owner of an orphaned Panther named 'Onyx'. </p><p>This is how the avengers learn about and meet this mystery cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Black Cat

Panther Tony AU

Tony didn't actually think that the avengers would believe him as he made up the story of his imaginary pet Panther. Not with the skeptic and blank looks that Clint and Natasha gave him. However Bruce and Steve didn't seem to mind or just didn't want to mind at all so it counted as a success for Tony. It had only been a week later when the other avengers actually got to meet 'Onyx'. In the mean time Tony fixed a nice collar with a sample of the gemstone itself in the center. 

Now Tony didn't really have a plan as to how to go about introduce Onyx. The genius ended up napping in the sun in the communal floor. It must have been about an hour or so later when the shifter herd the familiar ping of the elevator followed by clint and Bruce's voices. 

"C'mon doc all I'm asking is for a little harmless concoction to explode in Stark's face and make his beard pink!" Bruce sighed. 

"First don't call me that. Ever. Second why not just replace his shampoo with hair dye? And third-"

Bruce stopped. He must of spotted 'Onyx'. Tony sighed heavily. Not opening his eyes he stretched out in the warm sun,rolled and curled up again. 

Clint screamed. Tony bolted upright in alarm. He hadn't expected that. About ten feet in front him stood a surprised Bruce and a terrified Clint. 

"He wasn't lying! Stark wasn't lying holy fuck! Why wasn't he lying!?" Bruce immediately tried to hush Clint, obviously responding to the animals reaction to Clint's horror. 

"Will you shut up? He's shy enough already! Don't scare him even more!" The scientist gave Clint a cold glare before turning back towards the Panther. He smiled and took tentative steps forwards, leveling himself with Tony as Bruce offered the big cat his hand.

Tony had told his team that 'Onyx' had been rescued from his confrontation with the mandarin. Only a cub Tony took the little guy home. After searching for a proper, more permanent residence failed, the adorable cub (who had the genius and pepper wrapped around his paw) ended up being adopted by Tony. Onyx was a shy thing. Tony had told his team of how it would probably take a few weeks for the cat to feel comfortable with them around and make an appearance. And a few weeks it had been. 

Out of all of them, Bruce had actually been very curious about a the big cat and had eagerly awaited this moment. Onyx hesitantly sniffed the offered hand and gave a little lick before stepping closer. Allowing Bruce to scratch gently behind his big fluffy ears. Bruce was beaming. Looking back at Clint(who had a very comical look about his face) he laughed. 

"See? He's just a sweetie, like Tony said." 

"Tony said a lot of things, and if it wasn't clear before, I didn't actually believe him." Bruce sighed, turning his attention back to Onyx. Said cat had moved closer, allowing the scientists to scratch underneath his chin. 

"Fine, be that way." 

Onyx purred.   
____________________________________

Tony came across Thor next. The Asgardian seemed quiet happy to finally meet The man of Iron's feline companion. However when your pretending to be a big and shy cat, a loud demigod is not something to approach. Tony ended up running into a nearby closet growling at this when the puppy-dog-faced blond came too close. 

"I am truly sorry friend of stark, I will leave you be." Tony almost felt bad. 

Almost. 

It happened again. The second incident wasn't completely Thor's fault. He and Steve were once again attempting to word twenty-first century midgardian technology when the microwave exploded. 

Tony who had been napping peacefully behind the love seat, facing a very nice sunny window at the time. The load noise startled the two men and Tony bolted out of the room as fast as he could. 

A few days later Thor left for Asgard to help Odin settle minor disputes over something or other. The Demi God returned only two weeks later. Landing atop of Avengers tower with the mark of the bifrost singed into Tony's very nice helicopter pad. After joyously greeting Bruce and Clint in the common room Thor accidentally stepped on a sleeping panthers tail. 

Onyx refused to be in the same room as the emotionally crushed Asgardian after that and Thor still expresses greatly detailed apologies. (Their relationship has gotten better, it just needs time)  
____________________________________

Natasha didn't really believe stark when he had told the avengers of his supposed pet Panther. The assassin was slightly convinced when she discovered an absurd amount of black cat hair in Tony's pent house. The large and nearly destroyed scratching post(wall, it was actually a wall) had sold it though. The claw marks were too real. Stark was either telling the truth or hiding the fact that he was a shifter. 

It was understandable, however. Shifters were rare and not looked Well upon when faced in society. Or history for that matter. Either outcome involved a big cat. 

So Natasha wasn't all that surprised to find an adorable Panther chewing on one of Clint's stupid sports balls he used to play pranks with. 

The cat had managed to get its jaws succured around its new toy. Natasha smiled it was quite the sight. There was a popping sound followed by a rush of air and the panther whined as its toy deflated. Natasha awed at this. Tony was right, Onyx was cute. 

Tony had heard Romanoff coo at 'Onyx' and decided that he should destroy more of Clint's things. It was fun anyways.   
____________________________________

It had been a few weeks since the other avengers had met the mysterious Onyx and Steve was feeling a little left out. He hadn't really seen the cat, only glimpses. But as Tony said the cat was shy and after meeting Thor and the other two incidents, Steve doubted that the Panther would take to another large blond man. 

So respectively Steve waited, gave the cat his space and bided his time with missions, routine workouts, morning runs and regular meals.

Steve had just come back from a mission when he found Onyx asleep on the avengers communal floor. The cat had spread out, stretching its limbs to take up the whole couch. Steve stood silent for a full minute just staring. 

Onyx was absolutely beautiful. Shiny black fur and lean muscles. Not to mention the huge paws(toe beans the size of his thumbs! Ahhhhh). 

Steve was suddenly overwhelmed with the emerge to touch the panther. To feel the warm, silky black fur on his fingers. The cat wouldn't mind right? He was used to people petting it. And they were only a few feet apart. 

As quietly as possible Steve crept forward. He reached out and gently dragged his finger tips across the big cat's stomach. He exhaled, not realizing that his breath had been held. Steve smiled, the fur was just as soft as it looked. Onyx exhaled dramatically before rolling and somehow stretching further. The panther yawned revealing sharp white teeth. The cat blinked wearily and peered up at the super soldier. Steve smiled again as bright Amber eyes blinked at him curiously. 

Onyx shifted and stood from his spot on the couch. Steve stepped back as the big cat stretched and promptly jumped off the couch and left. 

Well, mission success?  
____________________________________

Hulk likes animals apparently. 

Especially soft fluffy ones that purr and snuggle and give kisses. 

The Hulk met 'Onyx' a few months after Steve's first encounter with the cat. Bruce, Natasha and Coulson all knew Tony's secret and had all privately confronted the man in their own ways. 

Tony was fine with them knowing, as long as they kept it to themselves. And out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Files. 

So a small accident involving idiot baddies, Bruce and a sun bathing Panther led to the hulk meeting and immediately adore the big cat. 

Natasha came home to an oversized giant green smiling toddler gently petting a content Panther on the communal floor with various unconscious goons lying about. 

Needless to say, The avengers didn't mind living along side a Panther. Their lives were weird enough already.


End file.
